gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IDanny
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Against All Odds page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 19:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Signature Using four tildes (~) will sign your message off. Sam Talk 14:45, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :If you want something like mine, go to your Preferences (click your avatar at the top, then Preferences), go to Signature, and paste this: IDanny Talk Remember to tick "I want to use Wikitext in my signature', and go to the bottom, and save changes. :) Monk Talk 15:18, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Just Came to Say Live in Bradford huh? I'm in Kirkstall, Leeds :P Monk Talk 15:11, January 11, 2016 (UTC) GTA V Last Gen Updates are no longer available for the PS3/XB360 ports of the game simply because the game has received too many updates and can no longer physically run them without the risk of crashing the game or lagging it out. That's the reason they've stopped updating the last generation port of the game. Next-gen have plenty more space for DLCs and still enough for the game to run at a good rate of frames. They haven't simply "given up" on last gen, they just can't do DLCs for them without ruining the game. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 17:17, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Huh, no wonder they won't even have DLCs by now. thanks for the heads up. Dëan Talk 01:46, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Greetings Good day, I know that you do not know me, so allow me to introduce myself: I am Konan T-A Lim, and I am one of the Staff members here (like Monk, whom I can see you are already familiar with). I came across your User page while doing my usual inspections of new images uploaded to this wiki, and I could not help but notice that you have stated that you were born in Singapore, the country that I regard as home. Purely out of vain curiosity, may I ask whether you currently live in Singapore or England? Personally, I was born and raised, and live in, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, but both of my parents are Singaporean-Chinese, and I speak with an accent more akin to Singaporean - and English as well, due to my father teaching me to speak in a British-like accent when I was younger - which is why I tend to regard Singapore as my home somewhat more than Australia. I hope that you enjoy editing here, and I hope to see you make more constructive edits here! Regards, TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:07, January 27, 2016 (UTC) I assume, then, that you have read my own User page, since you know about my dislike of bad language? Anyway, I appreciate your respect of my dislike. Judging by your response, I take it that you currently live in Singapore? Also, since you mention Malay, my mother can speak and read a bit of the language due to a rather odd reason: when my mother was due to begin her studies in written Chinese, her school ran out of vacancies for written Chinese classes, and so she was instead put into a Malay class; the result is that she can speak and read/write some Malay (but not fluently), but can only speak Teochew (her native Chinese dialect) fluently, having some difficulty with Mandarin, and being virtually unable to read or write Chinese. However, she is definitely better then myself, as I cannot speak or read/write any Chinese apart from a few scattered words and phrases from various dialects (something which I am rather embarrassed about, especially when I travel to Singapore). Therefore, my father is the only one of the three of us who can both speak and read/write Mandarin Chinese (his native dialect is Hainanese). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:17, January 27, 2016 (UTC) That is a good question, and one which a lot of people have asked me. Many assume that my dislike of foul language may be because of my religion, but as you may have noticed from my User page, I am in fact atheist. The reason for my dislike of bad language is because of my upbringing: my parents have always taught me to behave in an aristocratic, dignified manner, which includes using clean language and good manners. However, the two words that I mainly abhor (also mentioned on my User page) are the "F" and "C" words, and I am not as averse to words such as "shit" (which I occasionally use myself). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:52, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Do not worry, I am not easily offended. I see from your User page that you are Muslim, so I should point out that, though I am atheist myself, I respect the beliefs of others - whatever they may be - and have nothing against any beliefs as long as they are not harmful. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:31, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Colloquial The transcript pages display colloquial language, don't correct them to English if they're said colloquially in-game. Mom doesn't have a capital letter either. Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 15:59, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hiya! Hey dude! How are ya? :) Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 23:01, February 9, 2016 (UTC) re: Hey mate! I'm great :D you? Ever thought of joining chat? >>> Mr. Ferrari (talk) 16:20, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Your (My :P ) Banshee Thanks! Sadly it's not as good to drive as I was hoping, I definitely prefer the Sultan RS, but the camo scheme does look pretty awesome. I found it completely by accident, originally I'd painted it black with a red stripe but then when I was scrolling through the paint options one day I noticed if I painted it cream under the livery it turned into a sweet desert camouflage colour. It looks even better out in the world, it's a little grey and dull under the garage lights where I took that photo. 12:37, February 23, 2016 (UTC) FB Block Yeah that's right, block for me for nothing. Sorry but I need time. You've hurt my feelings and all I want was time, yet you keep pestering me, so I just can't get enough time to think or forgive you yet. Nice job, you just made me more furious. Monk Talk 17:20, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :You know, things in this world don't just simply work like "Oh, he apologised, that means we can be friends right away, forget everything" - An apology doesn't just make things okay. I have to think about things before I do them, that's how I work. You blocked me because I didn't respond, and I didn't respond because I was too hurt to speak to you. I ain't in fault. And stop using my age as an excuse. Old minds are wiser than young minds, but old minds have a lot more in them. Monk Talk 17:57, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::You're just making it worse for me. I wanted to apologise just now, but saying "I'm better than that" when really I'm doing what any other adult would do is just making me feel fucked off. If you state age hasn't got to do with anything, would you like to stop bringing up the fact I'm an adult in this situation? Monk Talk 18:11, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Alright man. I need to sort this out. Unblock me on Facebook man. Monk Talk 18:50, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:Quotes I see no problem. Just pay attention when changing quotes, as some of your last quotes happened to be less relevant/descriptive than the previous ones, hence my reverts. [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 22:25, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Quotes Please stop replacing suitable quotes with unrelated quotes from the missions. Some are completely irrelevant so summarize the mission. Monk Talk 15:35, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm doing my job. We all know I have 0 respect for you, given the circumstances, and therefore I do not wish to talk to you about anything other than Wikia issues. In this case, I am merely stating a mistake you are making. Do not bring anything about our history up, as there is absolutely no point, as I refuse to listen to (y)our pointless reminiscence. Monk Talk 11:31, April 15, 2016 (UTC) ::The conversation is going to end here. You do not have to quote what I have said, as that is reminiscing. I have the choice to remove your quotes if I wish, and I have, as they are completely unrelated to summarizing the mission. Further replying or boastful, conceited, arrogant attitudes will result in a warning and further a block. Monk Talk 15:51, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Doesn't appear you understand what "END" means here. You clearly do hate me, would you like me to post screenshots of your chat on Facebook here? I still have the entire conversation to hand, and some of the things you said are blockable offenses here, considering you brought up Wikia-related topics (me being a Bureaucrat, for example), which I am being kind enough to let you off on. Some of your statements are a little contradictory, for example "I have 0 respect for you" vs "I don't hate anyone". Monk Talk 16:10, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. Correct. I do hate you. And I have perfect reasoning for it. The last message you sent me on Facebook "Now I see why you have less friends. please I wonder how many pills you take". My wife saw this, and she went berserk. I never caused offense like this. If you want me to be straight - I will. I can't help the amount of pills I take - how would you like it? And the "now I see why you have less friends" was completely inappropriate. Don't bother quoting me, nor again, because your quotes don't even make any sense unlike mine. Monk Talk 16:33, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :And to be clear further, I did not want to speak to you ever again - the only reason I contacted you here was to discuss a Wiki-related issue you were causing. I had no intention of talking to you otherwise, not about us, me, you, or anything similar. I do have a life, and I separate my life from the Wiki's here, therefore I can still talk to people I hate in the real world here, if it based on Wiki-related issues. Since you were the one to bring up our recent events first, I do not understand why you are claiming you aren't bringing history up, when clearly you are. I am now locking my talk page, as we have nothing else to say. Monk Talk 16:38, April 15, 2016 (UTC) It's me, hey Danny. Monk isn't willing to sort the stuff out between you two and I respect that, but the truth is, I miss you. I'm willing to make friends and I'm sorry for all my wrong doings. Because I miss you, huh. I'm in chat (there's a glitch which makes me not appear until you join atm), if you wanna talk about it. :) <3 Mr. Ferrari (talk) 17:24, April 15, 2016 (UTC) GTA Online Yo. Wanna play with me some time? :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 21:22, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'm back. Send me a friend request :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 10:21, June 4, 2016 (UTC)